how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Playbook (book)
The Playbook is a book authored by Barney Stinson that contains a collection of scams Barney uses for picking up women. The Playbook was first seen in the episode but then it disappears for a while and all we hear about it through plays Barney talks about. The next time we see The Playbook is season 8 episode 10 where Robin breaks into Barney's apartment to reveal to Patrice (Barney's girlfriend at the time) what a player he once was and whilst doing so Robin gets herself, Ted and Lily trapped in Barney's apartment. Whilst trapped in Barney's apartment they witness Barney burns The Playbook as the group watch Barney's life's work gone just like that. But Barney being Barney has a spare copy even more "Legendary" than before, The Playbook makes a return but not in its full form in season 8 episode 12 towards the end of the episode Ted tells Robin about Barney's proposal to Patrice on the top of the World Wide News Network. Robin wanting to tell Barney she loves him goes to the top of the World Wide News Network. She arrives at the roof to find that Barney and Patrice aren't there, all that is there is a page of The Playbook left on the floor. Picking it up Robin reads about Barney's long and complex plan to get her to marry him. The Playbook returns in season 8 episode 18 after Ted has a rough break up with crazy girl, Jeanette, Barney breaks out The Playbook to help Ted score a girl but near to the end of the again the gang watch as The Playbook is blown up not by Barney but by Jeanette, Ted's crazy ex-girlfriend, who breaks into his apartment and finds the book. In season 9 episode 17 we witness the return of The Playbook near to the end of the episode after Barney has trained two young men to the point of "Legend-Wait-For-It-Dary" he hands them a stack of napkins containing the pages of The Playbook passing on his knowledge to the next generation. Barney writes The Playbook II: Electric-Bang-a-Loo in 2019 in to achieve his goal of a Perfect Month. An actual published version of The Playbook is also available. Actual Published Version The episode version is a large, leather-bound book. It contains various scams including: *The SNASA (page 3): Barney goes up to a girl and claims he works for a secret government agency called "SNASA", or "Secret NASA", and claims to have been to the identically-named "SMoon". *The Cheap Trick (page 86): Barney claims that he is the bass player of a rock band with the ironic name of "Cheap Trick" (a real-life band). *The My Penis Grants Wishes (page 31): Dressed as a genie, Barney claims that his penis, like a magic lamp, grants wishes if one rubs it hard enough. *The He's Not Coming (page 27): Barney goes to the observation deck of the Empire State Building (a rather romantic setting) and tells random women "He's not coming" until one breaks down in his arms with the realization that their boyfriend isn't coming for whatever reason. *The Don't Drink That (page 7): Barney stops a girl from drinking a drink, and then claims that Ted slipped something in there, resulting in Ted getting tackled by the bartender. *The Ted Mosby (page 52): Dressed like Ted, Barney says he was left at the altar. *The Mrs. Stinsfire (page 117): Barney poses as a maid at a school in order to see girls in the bathroom. This is a tribute to the film, Mrs. Doubtfire. *The Lorenzo Von Matterhorn (page 78): Barney creates several fake websites that make him look like an extremely famous and noble person named Lorenzo Von Matterhorn, then tricks a girl into seeing the sites and become interested in him. *The Scuba Diver (page 136; the last page, which was torn out of the book as part of the elaborate plot): Entire process is the episode The Playbook. *The Time Traveler (page 46): Page numbers given above correspond to the published version. Published version The published version contains many more plays beyond those given in the episode. Some, like The My Penis Grants Wishes, have been refined. The book is divided into five groups of plays for: The beginner, the amateur, chicks, the weekend warrior, and the advanced. It also includes troubleshooting and FAQ, an assessment to determine what group of the above the reader falls into, introduction and how to information and a history of the playbook. The published version was announced in Barney's Blog in an entry entitled The Playbook!. Plays featured in other episodes *The Call Barney Stinson (page 96) describes Barney's Super Bowl play in . *The Duffel Bag (page 72) describes Barney climbing out of the duffel bag in . *The Naked Man (page 24) describes the naked man move featured in . *The One Week to Live (page 4) was mentioned in . *The Trojan Lesbian (page 123) was used in . *The Time Traveler (page 98) was used in . *The Two Can Play at That Game was mentioned in . *The Robin was mentioned in . *The Royal Archduke of Grand Fenwick was mentioned in . It is largely the same play as The Portriat (page 50). *The Weekend at Barney's was mentioned in . *The Special Delivery was mentioned in . *The Kidney was mentioned in . *The I Have A Pet Loch Ness Monster was mentioned in . *The Mannequin, The Jim Nacho, The Rumspringa, and The I Only Have One Day Left to Live appear in . *In Platonish, My Penis Grants Wishes play can viewed if watched closely. *Kelly implies in that The My Penis Grants Wishes worked on her. uk:Плейбук (книга) Category:Books Category:Recurring Elements Category:Barney's theories